harrypotterheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alastor Moody
Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody (d. 27 July, 19973) was a Scottish pure-blood4 2 wizard, considered to be the most famous Auror of all times.12 He was also a pivotal member of the Order of the Phoenixduring the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Moody served with distinction during the first conflict, gaining a considerable reputation, as well as losing an eye, leg, and part of his nose while fighting the Dark Arts. He was also responsible for many of the inhabited cells in Azkaban, having caught innumerable Dark Wizards. As a result, Moody became overly-cautious and paranoid about his security. Physical description Moody was described as having a growling voice and looking as though his face was roughly carved from wood. Due to injuries from his long career as an Auror, it was covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair. He also had a wooden leg that was described as having a clawed foot. Magical abilities and skills * Magical Mastery: As a Hogwarts student, Moody had excelled in his studies, and developed an extraordinary skill in many disciplines of magic, qualifying for Auror training as the British Ministry of Magic. This speaks for his versatility and his extensive expertise in many magical disciplines, which is a very big accomplishment for a sorcerer. After all, while most wizards are skilled in different areas of magic, but are best at one specific kind, Moody reportedly had fully mastered several. Ultimately, through his work as both an Auror and an Order of the Phoenix member, Moody became widely known as one of the greatest wizards of modern times. * Leadership skills: Moody had exceptional leadership skills, evident from his status as a very prominent Auror in the British Ministry of Magic, from the fact that Moody lead the Advance Guard, and from Moody being the one to lead the Order of the Phoenix following Albus Dumbledore's death. * Teaching skills: While Moody never had the chance to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, since Bartemius Crouch Junior did his best to convincingly imitate Moody's behaviour and habits, it can be deduced that Moody would have been a very effective professor, since Harry Potter learned from the fake Moody to resist the Imperius Curse, Dean Thomas noted that the fake Moody had taught them a great deal, and Dumbledore was not suspicious of Crouch's success in teaching the students. Moreover, Moody mentored his protégée Nymphadora Tonks in becoming a highly skilful Auror in her own right, showing him to have been an excellent teacher himself. * Auror skills: Alastor Moody completed the Concealment and Disguise, as well as the Stealth and Trackingportions of Auror training with excellence, with him eventually becoming considered by many to be the most powerful Auror of all time. Moody was thus extremely capable in both offensive and defensive magic, the hallmarks of the Auror's trade, which he employed so effectively, that Moody personally ensured that half the cells of Azkaban were filled with Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War, and was trusted by the British Ministry of Magic with the most important missions. Also, Moody somehow managed to keep his birthplace and Hogwarts house a secret even from his colleagues and Ministry superiors. Additionally, Moody was an expert on Dark Detectors, owning a Foe-Glass, Secrecy Sensor, and Sneakoscope, among others. These skills also allowed Moody to be by far one of the most prolific members of the Order of the Phoenix in both the First and Second Wizarding Wars. In fact, Moody's Auror reputation was enough to intimidate even Severus Snape, who avoided bullying (who he thought was) Moody like he did to all other Defence Against the Dark Arts professors. Moreover, Moody was capable of placing immensely powerful protective enchantments and curses on the headquarters of the Order as a means of warding off Death Eaters, wards of such strength, that not even Lord Voldemort himself could penetrate them. Moody's immense skills allowed him to later mentor Nymphadora Tonks, helping her become a highly skilled Auror in her own right. * Duelling: Alastor Moody was an extremely skilled duellist, since in the midst of the First Wizarding War and in its aftermath, Moody utilised martial magic to fight and defeat dozens of skilled Death Eaters, Igor Karkaroff and Evan Rosier being among them. Moody's ability to switch from offence to defence made him an immensely formidable opponent. He was also known to cast spells with his Walking stick, which gave Moody an extra advantage, in case he was deprived of his wand. Moody often restrained himself from inflicting fatal injuries, and tried to take his opponents alive, which may have resulted in his permanent physical injuries: mutilated face, loss of an eye, and loss of a leg. Indeed, Moody's reputation as a duellist was enough to intimidate even Severus Snape, himself a master duellist. After years of retirement, Moody's duelling skills had apparently grown rusty, which diminished his effectiveness when he once again began participating in magical combat during the Second Wizarding War. Hence, Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr were able to subdue Moody at his home, despite his owning several Dark Detectors that could warn him of danger, and they beat Moody before British Ministry of Magic agents could arrive on the scene. Despite this, Moody evidently managed to hold his own against them for quite a while, as Crouch later claimed that Moody "put up a struggle", and that he Crouch and Pettigrew had difficulty subduing him, and only did it just before the Ministry agents arrived. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Moody fought two Death Eaters simultaneously, defeated one of them with a single nonverbal spell, and later survived a duel with Antonin Dolohov, among the most powerful of Death Eaters, although Moody was injured and beaten by him. Despite this, Lord Voldemort himself considered Moody to be the most skilled Auror during the Battle of the Seven Potters, and the one most likely guarding the real Harry Potter. He personally targeted Moody, and killed him, before pursuing Kingsley Shacklebolt. It should be noted, however, that the Killing Curse Voldemort cast only hit Moody because Mundungus Fletcher, the intended target, had Disapparated. Given that he seemed certain that Voldemort would go after him suggests that he felt confident enough in his abilities to hold off the most powerful dark wizard at least long enough to get himself and Fletcher to safety. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Being considered the greatest Auror of all time, Moody would have received either an "Outstanding" or "Exceeds Expectations" in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. for this subject,17with Moody's capability and knowledge in defending against the Dark Arts being extreme. This mastery can be seen by his ability to defeat many Dark Wizards and witches as an Auror. He also may have been considerably capable in breaking and countering curses, so as to be able to negate the dark spells performed by his enemies. Even though Moody's duelling abilities had grown rusty during his retirement, his mastery of defending against the Dark Forces were still exceptional, as Dumbledore (himself formerly a professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts) held Moody's abilities in high enough esteem that he hired Moody to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts for one year, and Moody was skilled enough in defensive magical wards that he personally set up the defences on 12 Grimmauld Place, defences powerful enough that even Lord Voldemort could not penetrate them. Moreover, Moody was an expert at fending off dark creatures, with him volunteering to get rid of a Boggart for Molly Weasley. * Dark Arts: While Moody usually refrained from using dark magic, inflicting fatal injuries on his opponents, and killing them if it could be avoided throughout his time as an Auror, since the use of Unforgivable Curses and other forms of Dark Magic were legalised by Bartemius Crouch Snr, to torture or kill Death Eaters rather than capture them in the First Wizarding War, Moody was one of the few non-Dark Wizardscapable of practising dark magic. Although he was never seen using Dark Arts, there are pieces of evidence to prove that Moody had a rather considerable amount of ability and knowledge, as shown by the fact that he killed Evan Rosier when the latter resisted capture, likely by either the use of the Killing Curseor another curse which could inflict fatal injuries on his opponent, and by the fact that Moody attacked a witch who startled him during an April Fool’s Day celebration (although the type of curse he used is unknown). Moody may even be powerful enough in the field of magic to be capable of performing the Unforgivable Curses, considering that Barty Crouch Jr while disguised as Moody, was able to demonstrate the Unforgivable Curses while teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and practise the Imperius Curse on his students to build up their resistance, without arousing suspicion from even Albus Dumbledore. This also hints that Moody was willing to demonstrate the effects of Curses on people if he taught them about the dangers of dark magic, as long as the curses did not harm people seriously in the process. However, this is ultimately debatable, as Crouch Jr managed to temporarily fool Dumbledore of his true identity, thereby possibly deceiving Dumbledore into believing that he just taught the Unforgivable Curses, rather than directly demonstrating them, and practising the Imperius Curse on his students. Nevertheless, Moody's knowledge of dark magic was likely great, which aided Moody in his time as an Auror to counteract curses from opponents, as well as setting up Dark Detectors at his home. * Occlumency (possibly): Moody, being such a paranoid survivor, was most likely an excellent Occlumens, as he naturally would do to prevent Legilimens from learning any information about him. Indeed, when Crouch Jr used Occlumency to prevent Dumbledore from reading his mind for several months, Dumbledore was not suspicious, meaning Moody was too capable of effectively concealing his thoughts from a Legilimens as powerful as Dumbledore * Charms: As an Auror, Moody was highly proficient in charm-work, since as an Auror, he would received at least an Exceeds Expectations in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. for this subject,17 and was capable of performing the Disillusionment Charm, an extremely advanced charm that very few could cast. Moreover, Moody did not require an Invisibility cloak to make himself and Harry Potter invisible when acting as a member of the Advance Guard, and he was an expert on the Boggart-Banishing Spell, given his offer to take care of the Boggart in 12 Grimmauld Place. Moody was skilled enough in charms to cast them from his Walking stick, which gave Moody an extra advantage, in case he was deprived of his wand. It's also likely that he himself applied the powers to his magical eye and his magical trunk as they seem exclusive only to him. In addition, Moody could also conjure a non-corporeal Patronus,910 a mark of superior magical ability and testament to his expertise and talent in charms, given the immense difficulty of casting such an advanced and powerful protective spell. * Transfiguration: As an Auror, Moody was proficient in transfiguration, as he had to have received at least an Exceeds Expectations in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. for this subject.17] When Barty Chrouch Jr easily transfigured Malfoy into a ferret, McGonagall was not suspicious, meaning Moody would be capable of doing the same feat. * Potions: As an Auror, Moody was proficient in potion-making, as he had to have received at least an Exceeds Expectations in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. for this subject.17 Indeed, Moody was capable of brewing the complex Polyjuice Potion, making enough of it to disguise all seven of the willing participants of the Battle of the Seven Potters as Harry Potter, to ensure the latter's safety. * Herbology: As an Auror, Moody was skilled in Herbology, as he had to have received at least an Exceeds Expectations in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. for this subject.17 * Apparition: Moody, like most adult wizards, could Apparate at will. He originally intended to bring Harry away from the Dursley's through side-along apparition. * Flying: Moody flew his broomstick while acting as a member of the Advance Guard, and fought in mid-air during the Battle of the Seven Potters. However, Moody was ultimately not skilled (or fortunate) enough to escape Lord Voldemort, and was blasted off his broom by the Dark Lord's Killing Curse. * Nonverbal magic and Wandless magic: Despite being somewhat rusty from years of not applying his magic in his retirement, Moody has evidently remained an extremely powerful and skilled wizard, as he could effectively perform nonverbal magic, was able to summon brooms, duel Death Eaters, and even cast the highly advanced Disillusionment Charm without saying any incantations. Moody also demonstrated powerful wandless magic with his Walking stick, as it gave Moody an extra advantage, in case he was deprived of his wand. * Indomitable willpower: Moody possessed immense willpower and bravery, being considered the greatest Auror of all time, having great respect in the British Ministry of Magic, and fighting in both Wizarding Wars on the front lines, thus showcasing an unbreakable spirit. As such, Moody excelled at intimidating others, notably Vernon Dursley, Igor Karkaroff, and even Severus Snape. Harry Potter also admitted that (who he thought was) Moody "scared him slightly." However, this would also induce Moody to come off as a hyper-paranoid consummate survivor, with him often bellowing his mantra "constant vigilance" at people, scanning his surroundings with his magic eye, preparing all of his own meals, drinking only from his personal flask, keeping his birthplace and Hogwarts house a secret even from his colleagues and Ministry superiors, and being set off by sudden noises or movements. Indeed, Moody even attacked a witch for shouting "boo" at him during April Fools Day, and destroyed a birthday carriage clock when he thought it might have been a disguised Basilisk egg. Relationships Nymphadora Tonks Moody was Nymphadora Tonks's mentor during her time training as an Auror, and later during their time together in the Order of the Phoenix. Despite Moody's surly attitude and behavior, Tonks was always at ease with him, making jokey comments at his opinions and lectures, such as the one he gave Harry on elementary wand-safety the night the Advance Guard escorted him to Grimmauld Place. For his part, Moody was openly fond of Tonks; Harry Potter once noted that she had been his favorite during their time together at the Ministry. Albus dumbledore Alastor Moody was one of Albus Dumbledore's closest friends. They fought alongside each other in many battles, but Moody teased Dumbledore for hating Dementors. In 1994, Moody accepted Dumbledore's offer to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year, but was captured and imprisoned by Barty Crouch Jr, who impersonated him during the 1994-1995 school year, in order to send Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore was able to deduce the impersonation once Crouch lost his composure from over-excitement. Dumbledore and Moody fought together in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Moody was the next member of the order to die after Dumbledore. Harry potter Harry originally met Moody a year after he was impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr, when Moody came to 4 Privet Drive with other Order of the Phoenix members known as the Advance Guard. Upon first meeting the real Moody (which made Harry felt strange due to having spent so much time with an impostor), Harry thought that Moody was a little mad and overprotective, as he suspected everybody, and didn't even let Harry carry his wand in his back pocket, saying that better wizards than him had lost buttocks. Weasley family Alastor Moody was always on good terms with the Weasley family. He was friendly with Arthur Weasley, whom he had met through the Ministry of Magic. Arthur had a high opinion of Moody and thought he was a little mad, but he was a great wizard and the most famous Auror of his time. Arthur and Moody fought together in the Battle of the Seven Potters. When Moody was killed by Lord Voldemort, Arthur was very sad. Order of the phoenix members Moody was a member of the Order of the Phoenix in both wizarding wars. He was friendly with his most fellow members of the orders, despite his overprotective behavior and his madness. Except Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the Weasley family, Moody was also a friend of Remus Lupin. Lupin and Moody met each other during the First Wizarding War, but they also fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War. When Moody was killed, Remus was devastated and attempted to search for his dead body. Death eaters and enemies During his years as an Auror, Moody captured and defeated many Death Eaters, such as Evan Rosier. According to Sirius Black, Moody was very cruel with the Death Eaters he fought against, but he never killed if he could avoid it. Etymology * Alastor" is Ancient Greek for "he who does not forget", thus (1) "avenger", "persecutor", "tormenter", (2) "one who suffers from divine vengeance". It gives him, therefore, certain similarities to Alecto Carrow, whose name is that of the first of the Furies, or Erinyes, and means "implacable anger".1819 It is similar to "Alastair", which is the Scottish form of Alexander, which means "protector of mankind", and also evolved into "Alistair". * Moody means temperamental or tending to quickly change moods. Appearance * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) (Mentioned only) * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World (Polyjuiced body only) * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World (Polyjuiced body only) * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * The Making of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Mentioned only) Category:1997 deaths Category:Advance guard Category:Amputees Category:Aurors Category:Battle of the department of mysterious participants Category:Battle of the seven potters participants Category:Council of Magical Law members Category:Deaths by killing curse Category:First order of the phoenix